


Just another time travelling akuma

by Mystic_Raven20



Series: Miraculous Love Square Smut [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oral Sex, Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: Another day ... another trip through time. Though maybe this is a little more revealing than it should have been.All characters are aged up!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Love Square Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Just another time travelling akuma

"Chat watch out!" Ladybug screamed over the loud wail being admitted from the current akuma. Not just any akuma though, another time travel akuma. Great, just what they needed another chance to have a trip through time. 

It was Adrien's eighteenth birthday, it was all going great until this akuma hit. His closest friends were gathered around and he was about to open the gift he'd received from Kagami when this new time travelling foe appeared and wrecked the moment. All he wanted was one occasion without a damn akuma spoiling it. So here he was now, spinning his baton and praying neither himself or his Lady got hit.

As usual though, he had to protect Ladybug which put him right in the line of fire. Once the beam of light struck him, he felt himself being thrown through the time-space continuum with a sick feeling circulating around his stomach. The world was spinning around him, then suddenly it wasn't. 

Falling backwards, Adrien found himself without transformation and on a sofa. The room was pitch black but he had no doubts he was in the mansion. All he needed to do now was find out when he was. There was a clear sound coming from downstairs, it kind of sounded like a party? He must have travelled to a future birthday. He was positive this wasn't one from his past.

Bunnyx always said they shouldn't know too much about the future but he couldn't help wanting to see what the hell was going on. The chatter, the laughter, the music ... what had his father finally allowed him to do?

Slowly Adrien stood and began to make his way over to the door, sudden voices stopped him in his tracks. One was definitely him, but the other was the sound of a female giggling. He felt himself leap into turmoil. Who the hell was that? It didn't sound like Kagami, and he had no idea who else would be dragging him to his bedroom. 

He quickly ran and parkour jumped over the sofa, hiding himself in the dark, again, as the door to his bedroom slammed open. The giggling continued as the door shut and an additional noise sounded. Was that a lock? Did he have a lock now on his door?

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Adrien recognised his own voice immediately, but who the hell was he with. It only took seconds for the sweet voice of his companion to sound out. 

"Chaton, we've been doing this since your eighteenth birthday and haven't been caught yet. Just relax and enjoy the birthday surprise I have for you." 

Chaton? Only one person called him that. Suddenly the name struck him like a baseball bat to the back of his head. He was with Ladybug! Peering over he could make out that neither of them were in costume. He knew who she was, and the way he just grabbed her ass to pull her body into his they were a lot closer than just friends.

"What happened downstairs?" Adrien sounded again.

"I caught Chloé giving Luka a blowjob in the closet." Ladybug announced.

"Scandal. Anything else?" He replied. 

"Alya and Nino are shagging in the guest room." 

"So do you think we have time for a quick fuck? If everyone else is doing it I believe the birthday boy should too." Past Adrien inwardly cringed. Why would he say that to Ladybug? She'd beat him to a pulp.

"Quick? I don't think so, Adrien. It's not everyday you turn twenty-one, I'm going to make sure it's celebrated. You see I was thinking maybe after all these years of sneaking around we finally reveal ourselves to our friends. After I've pleasured you of course." Past Adrien watched as she pushed her hands up and over his older selves pecks, grasping over his shoulders and pulling him towards her. What the actual fuck?

"Keep talking Bug."

"I think we've kept this secret long enough. LadyNoir has been official for three years now and I'm yet to be on the arm of Paris' most sexy man. I'm quite sure your father knows, and my parents know ... I just want everyone else to know too. I love you Adrien."

As past Adrien watched himself make out with Ladybug his head began to spin. He had been with Ladybug for three years! Three whole years! Since his eighteenth birthday, which was today ... well would be today if he ever made it back to the past. 

A groan echoed through the room follow by the sound of springs. Adrien moved himself around to see what was going on. His older self was currently sat on the bed. He could see the back of Ladybug, and he could also see his hands were still securely on her ass. To be honest, he'd never get enough of that area of her body. She was a Goddess.

"You going to unwrap your present, mon minou?"

Older Adrien let his hands slide up the sides of Ladybug's body and rested on her ribs level with her breasts. Bringing his thumbs round he began to stroke her nipples, causing the girl to moan out loud. 

"I can't wait to see what you've made me this time, Bugaboo."

"Every year since your eighteenth. I'm so glad I got to show you that one, it was my first time creating sexy underwear. Always with you in mind." 

Older Adrien moved one hand to the zip travelling down the length of her dress. It sat perfectly between her breasts and he knew they'd be more then happy to reveal themselves, her breasts were great friends of his. 

Once the zip was undone his hands circled around the back of her hips and pulled her towards him. Her stomach was level with his face allowing him to place slow and delicate kisses over her beautiful bare skin. 

Adrien watched as his older self attacked her stomach in kisses and licks, making out with every inch. The confidence he was showing seemed that this was a regular occurrence between the two of them, but then again they were older and it seems like they'd been together a long time. He tried to listen to the sweet moans leaving her mouth and place it to a girl he might know. But no luck. He was completely stumped by her.

As present Adrien finished making out with her stomach he licked over the delicate g-string she was wearing. 

"Fuck, your wet!" He exclaimed, using his hands to push her dress from her shoulders and release it to the floor.

"Three years, and I still get turned on just looking at you." 

Adrien continued to kiss over her lacy underwear, licking around the edges as he squeezed and played with her ass.

"Watching me, huh? What exactly were you watching, you little stalker?"

She let out a built up breath as she succumb to the teasing he was placing around her delicate area. 

"Seeing you with your arm around other girls waists, speaking intimately into their ears and placing kisses on their cheeks. You make me jealous and horny all at the same time Kitty. Kagami's one more hug from fucking you in the middle of a room." 

The annoyance in her voice was one both Adrien's could hear. 

"You know it's all for show. Come on, how many times has my father walked in on us here and at work? I'm quite sure he knows we're together regardless of this 'charade' he's got me in."

The sound of springs echoed again and Adrien watched himself pull his Lady onto his lap, knees straddling either side of his hips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be going into jealous mode, especially on your birthday, but I just love you so much. It still hurts to see you two together." 

"Oh, Bugaboo! I know and I'm sorry, and I promise we will go down together after this and make out on the couch for the rest of the evening. I'll fuck you in-front of everyone if thats what you want. It's you and only you, it has only ever been you."

Past Adrien sat back to think about what he just heard. His father was still manipulating him. What the fuck was wrong with the man? And he'd seen them fucking at work? They work together? All the information in his head was trying to piece together, but everything still seemed in the wrong order. There was something missing which he was quite sure was the heart of the puzzle.

Before Adrien could think anymore he was pulled back to kissing sounds. He moved around the sofa again to see a bare assed Ladybug on his lap, making out with him. Her moans were to die for. Every time one escaped her lips he felt his cock twitch. There was something so wrong with watching this, but he couldn't remove his eyes from them.

Present Adrien stood up with his Lady still attached to his hips and spun them around lying her flat against his bed sheets. He climbed on the bed still attached to her and began to stroke up and down her body before pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Another photo to add to the collection." He sounded smug, and it pulled an angelic giggle from her lips.

"If anyone stole your phone, Kitty, they'd find a lot of naked me."

"Who wouldn't want to see you naked? Your beautiful." 

He sat on his knees and pulled his tee off before messing with his belt buckle.

"I love the bra, M'lady. Though, did you run out of material? Your nipples are showing." 

Her heavenly laugh circled around the room again as he removed the remainder of his clothing and climbed back on to her. 

"How much foreplay do you want? You seem pretty slick already." He asked.

"Just fuck me. I want you inside me, no protection." 

A growl escaped older Adrien as he moved her thong to one side.

"These stay for now. You're so beautiful." 

A symphony of groans were heard around the room as Adrien inserted himself into his Lady. 

Past Adrien didn't know where to look or what to do? This was private and personal, plus he didn't want to see his own naked ass grind against his Ladybug.

"Kitty, let me ride you. It's your birthday."

They swapped over positions and she sat on his cock, past Adrien couldn't help but focus his eyes now. His Bugaboo was in incredibly provocative underwear, bouncing on his cock. He felt himself twitch again, as soon as he was back he'd need to relieve himself. Either jacking off, or hopefully using her pussy. Suddenly his attention was brought back to the display he was watching on the bed. She was slow and deliberate with her moves as he pulled her down and took a breast in his mouth. 

She hummed with pleasure, keeping her hands on his pecks.

"I love when you're on top. You're perfect." His mouth whispered against her breasts as she moaned out. 

"Oh Adrien!" 

A spank was heard around the room as he hit her bare ass cheek.

"Again!" She demanded. He answered with a harder more weighty slap and she groaned out beginning to bounce against him faster. 

"Can you remember our first time?" He said through harsh breaths.

"How could I forget? I'd found out your identity two days before your little birthday gathering and had to make sure we played the correct game. I knew you wanted it to be Kagami, but I just couldn't let that happen."

Past Adrien was finding it had to not touch himself, listening in to this conversation and watching her pleasuring him was too much. He needed to just grab himself. He needed to release. 

"You're a minx you know, and I fucking love it. Im just sorry it took me too long to figure everything out." He rolled them over and positioned himself to have her legs on each of his shoulders, slamming into her with as much force as he could. She could take it, she could take everything and it turned him on so much. 

"I would never had fucked her you know," he continued, "all my wet dreams were starting to be you. Especially after the valentines dance. That dress was lethal, I'm so glad you wore it on our first date. I needed to make love to you in it." His statements were short, as though he was running out of breath. 

Adrien watched himself lean down and make out with the midnight haired girl underneath him. The jigsaw was gathering new pieces, he was so close to discovering who this amazing girl was. 

"You wore the matching colour without realising. I knew we were meant to be. You were just too oblivious to see it. I've only ever loved you." She commented back before letting out a colourful arrays of moans. "Adrien, lift my hips, I need you deeper."

"Your not cuming just yet Lovebug, I haven't finished playing." He dropped her legs down and pulled out leaving her to moan. "Get on all fours." 

Past Adrien watched as she moved around, he could tell she was smiling. Her teeth were shining in his room. She was gorgeous, he always knew it, he just never thought he'd be lucky enough for this. 

Once she was in position present Adrien moved in licking up her slit. The whimper that came out of her mouth was primal and past Adrien had had enough. As quiet as possible he slipped his hand down his unbuttoned jeans, grabbing hold of his length before slowly starting to move it up and down his thick shaft.

He watched himself enter into his lady and lean over to take her breasts in each hand. As a young teen he'd always though women naked was the priority for sex, but watching himself fuck LB with her underwear still firmly attached was a whole other dream.

"Shit, Adrien, please play with my clit." She sounded so desperate. So needy. So unlike herself, he was proud he could drive her wild.

"Not a chance, Bugaboo." He whispered back, before releasing her breasts and slapping down on her ass. "I want to drag this out and make us both cum hard. We'll be smelling of only each other for the rest of the night, and God your smell is my favourite." He slapped her again before slamming into her hard. She barely stayed on her hands from the impact of the thrust. 

"Can I stay tonight?" She asked.

"You have no choice. Even if you did leave I'd be on your balcony before you made it home," he leant forward to whisper in her ear, "and I know how much you like Chat's visits." She groaned again thanks to the effect of his sultry voice. "I love you so much." He placed a kiss on her cheek before moving back up onto his knees, grabbing her hips and continuing his beating.

"I've asked Rena Rouge and Carapace to cover us next weekend. I'm taking you on a trip, my love."

"Where?" She panted out.

"Milan. A five star boutique in a quiet area where we can sight see, fuck and just be a normal couple for a change." He punctuated each word with a slam of his hips. 

"That sounds perfect."

He pulled out again and flipped her over once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she grabbed his cock and entered it into herself.

"I love you, Princess. Now be a good girl and cum for me." As he began to pound hard, rattling the headboard, past Adrien stopped what he was doing. Releasing his cock and sorting himself out. 

Princess?

There was only one girl he called Princess and it wasn't his current girlfriend. It wasn't Kagami. It was the girl he masturbated and dreamt about, it was the other pigtail wearing girl ... oh shit it was ...

Suddenly Adrien felt queasy again, a washing machine spinning in his stomach, Ladybug was - she was - how did he not see it before. Ladybug was -

Standing opposite him and staring. Before he knew what was happening he ran towards her taking her in his arms. She was here, he was back in their time and he had a new found meaning to his life. Luckily his transformation reappeared when he did.

"Kitty, as much as I do enjoy hugs and that you're back with us, I need to get going."

She held out her fist to him and gave that very smile that made him fall for his Princess as much as his Lady.

"Pound it?" She questioned and it took him only one second to reply. He would no longer keep his lady waiting, he was no longer going to be an oblivious idiot. He just needed to figure out how he was going to do this. 

Jumping through his bathroom window Adrien released his transformation and made his way back to the group of friends in his room. He looked over at them; Nino, Alya, Marinette ... awww Marinette, his Princess, his Lady. He could see her cheeks turn pink as he stared at her. He'd always thought she was pretty but at this moment, other women no longer existed. They meant nothing. 

"Adrien, do I not get a kiss for my present?" He snapped his gaze away from Marinette as he plastered on his model smile and looked at Kagami. He really was the worst boyfriend ever. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He bent down and kissed her cheek, leaving her lips puckered and a confused look on her face. 

"Right, who's up for a game?" Adrien's ears twigged at the announcement. Game? Wasn't that how everything starts? Alya began messing around with an empty bottle as Adrien looked at Marinette again. He knew full well something was under her outfit. Something made for his eyes only. Her hands were nervously wrapping around each other as she tried to ignore his eyes. 

She was terrified. He could tell a mile off. Well wasn't she going to get a shock. After hearing his older self respond to her body and to her taste, well, he couldn't wait to dive in head first. He sat opposite and offered her a friendly smile. Hopefully the last time he'd be smiling at her as a friend. Next time it will be as her lover, as her boyfriend, her man, her kitty. He really was jittering with excitement.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Alya announced. "Adrien as it's your birthday you can spin first." 

A smirk pulled on his lips. Oh he'd spin it alright, and then he'd lose his virginity. Every nerve in his body was on full alert and he couldn't wait to get in the cupboard. He quickly turned his head to smell under his armpit. No way was his first time with Ladybug goin to overtaken by his lingering BO smell.

He reached the bottle and spun. As the plastic was rotating, Kagami came and sat on his lap. She never usually did things like this. He looked at her only to be met with the fire of a woman who was truly unhappy, and the fire only burned brighter when the bottle finally stopped.

"Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been posting my smut one shots on WattPad for a while now and have decided to move some of the better ones onto Ao3 too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.


End file.
